Look, NOTES!
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Notes/convos between the Marauders and Lily. Laughter ensues. HEHEHE. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE CAPITAL LETTERS OR THE MARAUDERS!
1. Blank Parchment

I totally got this idea from The Marauder's have advice to YOUR problems

**I totally got this idea from The Marauder's have advice to YOUR problems. I love that fic! So here we go!**

KEY:

James

Lupin

_Lily_

_Sirius_

**Peter**

Harry picked up a stack of parchment and walked out of the History of Magic classroom towards the Gryffindor common room. He met Ron and Hermione (who were talking about who knows what) and sat down.

"Hey, Harry, what's on the parchment?" Hermione asked looking at the stack. Harry looked down and noticed there was writing on the parchment he thought was blank….

_Hey, Prongs. I'm bored._

Thank you for stating the obvious. I saw you looking at yourself through the reflection of the clock.

_SAAAAAVEE MEEEEEeeeeeee!_

No thanks.

_Fine…Moony will save me!_

No. I'm taking your notes, remember?

_Oh….right…..WORMTAIL!_

**Sleeping.**

_Good idea…..zzzzzz._

Okay then. I will just….you know…yeah.

**No I don't know! What??**

….Never mind.

_Why don't you guys actually pay attention for once?_

Who's this? BETRAYER!

_No, it's Lily. REMUS gave me some parchment saying it had "Magical powers" which is not hard to believe. I was going to start writing notes, but I saw other writing and I saw how stupid it sounded and assumed it was you four._

That's harsh, Evans…Will you go out with me?

_Not if we were the last humans alive and we had to mate to bring back the population._

Once again…that's harsh.

**You made him cry! **

_Sorry, did I hurt Prongsy?_

HEY! Only the Marauders call me that! Your supposed to call me Potter!

_Once again-to show how stupid you are-you have ruined the English language. It's YOU'RE supposed to call me Potter. Not YOUR._

You know I'm stupid!

_Yeah!_

When did you get here?

_I heard you were crying. I couldn't fall asleep because of the droning HoM teacher so I stared at the paper hoping a hippogriff would jump out._

Uh, okay?

_Typical Black. _

_WHO ARE YOU? _

Padfoot, say hello to Lily Evans.

_Oh, I know you!_

_Really? No idea!_

**This is boring. **

I actually find it quite amusing.

(BACK AT COMMON ROOM)

"Whoa, isn't that your mom, dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew?" Ron spat out the last name like a curse word.

Harry, wide eyed, nodded and kept reading

--

_Oh, look the bell rung. I hope you guys had fun!_

_We did thank you very much._

Did I miss any thing?

_Oh yes, Remus. Very much. VERY, very much._

!#!#!#!#! CLASS BREAK #!#!#!#!#!

_Charms. What an interesting class. Perfect for not writing. ESPECIALLY on test day.._

No I will not give you the answer to number four.

_Phsssaw! What? What makes you think that?_

Probably because you were saying aloud "Number four….number four…" and drooling in between…which was quite disturbing.

I already finished.

So did I.

_Same here._

Do you have to butt in every class we have together? Please go out with me.

_Yes to question #1. No to going out with you._

….cry

_Wow._

_Please go out with him. He is driving me mad. _

Finish your test.

_Will do._

**I just finished! YAY! Twinkie time!**

What's a Twinkie?

_A fattening Muggle snack. _

_Wow. Those are good!_

FINISH YOUR TEST.

_Geez you don't have to go all growly on me._

Growly is not a word. You're the only one still writing. (Note the use of the word _you're_)

I like you, Moony!

….

Oh, uhm.. I mean as a friend.

Good.

_Yeah…_

**Evans, go out with James.**

No.

Harry laughed at the funniness of his early parents and godfather. He sorted through the pile and found another one….

_**Yo! Tell me if I shouldn't put Harry, Ron, and Hermione in there because it's kind of distracting. RnR or Moony will get you….D**_


	2. SHOUTING!

**_CHAPTER TWO! YAY! TWO IN ONE DAY!! So...I've decided to cut out Harry scenes. Basically it's just him reacting anyway...I'll have like a sentence of reaction at the end. Get it? :P Okay...here we go! Oh and slanted bold is what Harry/Ron/Hermione are doing.  
_**

**Aggghhhh...**

What's wrong Wormtail?

**What do you mean what's wrong? It's freaking potions!**

_Good point._

_Not you again! No, Potter._

Dang.

No to what?

I swear you act like Wormtail sometimes.

_Guess what?_

What now?

_Gees, your so mean. I have a girlfriend!! HAHAHAHA_

_Oh great. Another heartbreak for another innocent girl in Hogwarts giving Black a bigger reputation for being a toerag._

Who is she?

_Lily._

WHAT?! I'm gonna kill you...

_Wow. Considering I just called Black a TOERAG, it's really stupid you believe him._

Oh...hehehe...

**Ha ha Prongs just embarrassed himself in front of his future wife.**

(blush)

_Oh my god...Lily is blushing too!!_

Hey, shut up! You don't have to announce to the whole world that Lily is blushing!

**Seriously.**

_Yeah._

_Hey, you blushed!_

Yeah. You like me!

_No..._

Yeah!

_Blusher!_

_Great, Sirius. You just had to stand up and point at me saying "BLUSHER! BLUSHER! LILY IS BLUSHING! LILY LOVES JAMES!" in front of the whole potions class._

_I'll do it again if you don't admit you like Prongs._

_You are a cruel, cruel person._

So you do like me?

I'm interested.

**So am I.**

_Same with Sirius._

I'm not going to comment (on Padfoot's last remark of course). I am intrigued.

_That's a big word for you, James._

SHE CALLED ME JAMES!

_Don't you dare shout that out...too late._

It's your fault.

_Yeah, you called him James._

**You knew he would shout out.**

_Oh my god, Slughorn is going to think we are wierd. That's the 2nd time someone has shouted out from our group. SHUT UP GUYS!_

_You shouted out first!_

_Oh, yeah!_

God, I cannot wait for Potions to be over.

_What happened to Prongs?_

**He's smiling too hard to write. He is now writing something.**

_Thanks for the update._

**You're welcome.**

Hehehehehe...will you PLEASE go out with me Lily?

_No._

Will you go to Hogsmede with us?

_I will go as REMUS' FRIEND ONLY!_

Okay (smiles evilly)

_I don't like that Prongs-Face. It is quite ugly._

Yes indeed.

**You guys should fall in love and name your kids Lame.**

_You have no idea how stupid that was. Lame?_

**It's a mix between Lily and James...without the S.**

That would be one bullied kid.

_Any child of yours would be a bullied child._

_Nice._

HEY! You're supposed to be on my side, Sirius!

Oh, god. He used your first name. Run for your life.

_...oh look at that! The bell rang!_

**Way to make Padfoot run like the wind!**

Hey, whatever happened to finding out if Lily liked me?

_Gotta go that's the bell...again!!_

_There is something fishy about her..._

I know...wait...where are you?

_Uh...I'm at a place...in Hogwarts...you know._

Thanks for the descreption.

I think Lily likes me and I am going to squeeze it out of her!

_See you...Moony._

Padfoot.

_**Harry stared down at the messages...did his mother really used to hate his dad that much? Oh well. Ron was having a laughing fit and Hermione was trying to quiet him down by hitting him. She was thinking very hard obviously because she kept missing Ron. Maybe the next set would ravel it out...**_

**Until next time fellow Harry Potter fans... AND ALSO THIS IS LIKE A CHAT PAPER! THEY CAN READ EACH OTHER"S WRITING ON THE PAPER! JUST CLEARING IT UP!  
**

**Oh and I know I shouldn't advertise, but check out my band The Order on youtube. We only have one song up (by me :D)**


	3. Sirius and Werewolfs

_**WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?? Just kidding! Well, here we are...chapter three...thank you to...: alinalovesharry! she is my reviewer! (high five!)**_

Hey, Moony, it's full moon.

Oh god.

_What's wrong with the full moon._

Nothing.

**Nothing.**

_Nothing._

Moony's furry little problem.

_..._

Hahaha..funny there Prongs.

_Oh god, he is gonna so kill you tonight._

_Good, then he won't annoy me._

Oh I will still haunt you Lilyflower.

_Okay, don't kill him. PLEASE!_

Awwww you care about me.

_Kill him._

Haunter!!

_You suck._

I love you!

_I'm gonna go snog Alice..._

**Ewww**

_HAHAHAHA got you! She's dating Frank, isn't she?_

Yeah.

I hate being a werewolf.

_A WHAT?!_

What? Who are you?

_That's Lily..._

Oh...I didn't know you were here...I thought you left...

**He's joking about being a werewolf.**

Yeah. Totally. It's just a Marauders joke.

Yeah.

_Uh, totally girl._

_Since when have you called me 'girl'? And Remus, you BETTER be telling the truth!_

I, uh, am.

_Am what?_

**DON'T TELL HER MOONY.**

_So you ARE a werewolf? OH MY GOD._

Way to go Wormtail.

_AHHHHH!_

_You're acting very un-Lily-ish right now._

Yes.

Well, I try to be normal...it's not my fault I was attacked!

It's okay, Moony. We still love you.

Okay, Prongs. You are really starting to freak me out.

Hey, don't ask me! Girls say it all the time to their friends!

_Girls are cooler. And Remus, you're still cool!_

Thanks!

**OH MY GOD! HISTORIC MOMENT!!**

What?

**Sirius is actually taking DADA notes!**

_Let me see!_

Yay! Now I can copy off of him for a change!

Sirius, are you okay?

_You guys were boring me. I mean, no offense Moony, but werewolfs are boring._

I swear you are shaking right now.

_Well, no._

That's a lie! Don't make me yell it...

_Please just say the truth, Black..._

_Okay...well...one time Moony attacked me when he was, you know...and I got hurt badly! And I can't stand it now! I'm scared! Prongs, hold me..._

No.

_(Cry)_

If anything, that is the most un-Sirius-ish type thing ever. Are you really scared?

_YES!_

I don't remember attacking you...sorry. I can't control myself as a werewolf.

_I'll stay inside today._

**Ha ha! Look who's a coward now!**

_Shut up, Wormtail._

**Okay...**

Go out with me?

_No. I'm already going to Hogsmede with you next weekend. That is enough for me. _

Yet youre talking to us on paper?

_First off, its YOU'RE! Second, it's better than seeing your ugly face._

Oh yeah? Well...you said YOUR ugly face! It's YOU'RE ugly face!

_No comment._

_**Ginny, who came over just then, laughed out loud. Harry was confused.**_

_**"I don't get it! Sirius attacked Professor Lupin before. He wasn't afraid then!"**_

**_"Maybe he controlled his fear." Hermione suggested. Ron nodded along, pale at the memory of werewolf Lupin._**

_**THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS!! RnR if you like it. RnR if you don't. JUST RnR! Sorry if some of the Sirius lines aren't underlined...my computer is not cooperating!  
**_


	4. LILY AND JAMES! WOOOHHOOOO!

**Thank you faithful readers! Off we go! Oh and this is just a little Lily/James get-together convo...more like convos...not as much humor type stuff. ALL CONVERSATIONS TAKE PLACE IN HoM! I'm changing Sirius to BOLD ITALICS. For Harry and gang, you'll see.  
**

Please go out with me, Lilypad!

_Lilypad? Wow. And no._

Come on!! You know you like me! Just one date?

_No._

Please?

_No._

Why?

_Do you really want me to explain?_

Yes.

_I like this guy. He likes me. He has asked me out plenty of times but I keep saying no because I'm scared. Why would I date you?_

Oh...

_Well, I gotta go...bye._

11LATER22

Hey, Lily, I read your conversation with James. LIAR! YOU DON'T LIKE ANYONE! 

**_Yeah!_**

_Shut up. Go away Black._

**_(fading away)_**

Who do you like?

_No one._

I see you blushing.

_No! _

You can't say you aren't blushing! It's not voluntary. 

_I DO NOT LIKE POTTER!_

...I never said you did...

**_You like Prongs!_**

_GO AWAY!_

**_No._**

_Sirius...if you don't go away by the count of 3, you won't see your next birthday._

_**But that's next week...**_

_ONE_

Go away now, Padfoot. I am warning you.

_TWO_

_**Uhhh...okay...**_

But do you like Prongs?

_No..._

Sure?

_No.._

Is your hair red?

_No.._

You do like Prongs!

_Maybe..._

I'm telling Prongs!

_Okay..._

Hehehehe bye!

(PRONGS AND MOONY...YAY)

LILY LIKES YOU!

Haha very funny.

No joke.

...

Really.

If I ask her out and she says no again...you won't live to be a werewolf again.

Okay. You won't be disappointed.

But she said...she liked this guy, he liked her and he has asked her out plenty of times but she kept saying no because she scared.

Prongs, the "he" was you!

BYE MOONY!!

You owe me.

(Guess who? LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ)

Go out with me?

_No._

Moony is gonna die.

_Oh god. FINE. I will go out on ONE DATE with you. If I do not like it...it's over._

OH YAY!! YAY!!

_Please don't yell..._

_**HARRY AND GANG**_

"So that's how my parents got together? How...romantic." Harry said. Ron laughed.


	5. Wormtails new confidence and LJ LOVE!

**EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was busy with my friend, Libby, yesterday so I was having too much fun and didn't get a lot of computer time. Here is chapter 5! REMINDER: Sirius is now SLANTED BOLD!  
**

**_So...how did the date go?_**

...

_**Prongs?**_

...

**_PRONGS?!_**

Oh, I loooooooooooooove Lily...

_**Not gonna comment...**_

Padfoot, that meant the date went good.

_**Oh, so THAT'S why he was staring off into space smiling at Professor Flitwick! I just thought he was daydreaming of...yeah.**_

You have a sick mind.

_**You know it.**_

How do you even get all the girls in Hogwarts to like you?

_**Wouldn't you like to know.**_

Actually, I would.

_**Let's ask Lily how the date went.**_

Can't.

_**Why?**_

Wouldn't you like to know?

_**EVIL!**_

Just look at Lily.

_**Why is she staring at me like that?**_

Could you GET any thicker? Have you noticed Prongs is on your left? She is staring at PRONGS!

_**Oh...that makes sense...  
**_

**Stupid.**

**_Shuddup, Wormtail!_**

**Sorry.**

Don't say sorry! He deserves it!

**Yeah! Big headed loser!**

BURN!

Is it your "time of the month", Moony?

Why? And have you finished daydreaming yet?

Yes and because you are acting all strange.

_**Moony is naturally strange! I mean, who reads books?**_

Uh, normal people?

_I read books._

LILY!

_What?_

I LOVE YOU!

_Uhm..._

That's okay...I know how you feel...

_What do you mean?_

You love me too!

_Sure..._

Well, don't you? You agreed to go on another date. Right?

_Yeah._

MOONY! PADFOOT! WORMTAIL! Please inform Lily that I am no longer connecting with her in any way. Including speech!

_**Lily, Prongs is no longer connecting with you in any way. Including speech.**_

_Thank you, Black. Why not?_

_**Why not, Prongs?**_

She doesn't want to go out with me?

That never stopped you before.

Good point. Tell her I was joking.

_**He was joking.**_

_Okay...I have to go...I aimed badly and gave myself a jelly-leg jynx _**(AN- do you practice jynxes/hexes in Charms?) **_I have to go to the hospital wing. Love you, James._

SHE SAID I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU TOO LILY! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE YOoOOU!!

**Yay!**

Joy.

_**AWESOME!**_

Are you not happy about this, Moony?

Oh, I am. It's just wierd that Lily "aimed badly".

_**Happens to everyone once in a while.**_

**And for other people (cough-Padfoot-cough) it happens all the time.**

Go, Wormtail! You're on a roll!

BELL! I'm gonna go meet up with Lily!

!#!#!#!#

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but I've been busy. I went to the pool yesterday, had Libby spend the night, and went to Starbucks and the library today. I'm a geek...I know. Ciao for now! (that rhymed!)**


	6. Girlfriend and ProngsPaddy fight

**Yo people! I would like to thank my awesome reviewers! I will do a comment thingy on your comments for this chapter  
**

**alinalovesharry- **thanks for reading and being my first reviewer! without you, I probably wouldn't continue!

**X-Lily-Evans-X- **cool! i'm glad I make you laugh!

**InoXXPig- **I hope you like this chapter also and I'm happy you think it's funny!

**Romance and Musicals- **GO GEEKS! LOL. Starbucks and libraries complete my day. Thanks for reviewing (oh and thanks for the thing about jinxes/hexes not being in Charms)

**HERE WE GO!**

_**I wish I had a girlfriend.**_

You've had 500.

**_I mean a real one._**

Are you serious? (DO NOT SAY IT)

_**Yes, I am Sirius. And yes I am serious.**_

No comment.

Padfoot, are you for real about this girlfriend stuff?

_**YES. **_

Wow. You mean like a REAL relationship? Not just snogging?

**_Well, the snogging is included, right?_**

Yes.

Depends.

I snogged Lily yesterday :D.

_What is :D?_

A smiley face. Look at it sideways. I saw it on some muggle thing.

Cool. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

_**Enough smileys, Moony! Where's Wormtail?**_

He doesn't have Transfiguration with us, remember?

**_Oh yeah!_**

_Freak._

**_Lily._**

_You are not allowed to call me that. Only my best friends and boyfriends._

HA! I can call her Lily!

**_Evans then. Evans, do you have anyone you can set me up with?_**

_No. Well I know plenty of girls who like you a lot, but you will just snog them and throw them aside like a used conditioner bottle._

No, Lily, he is serious. Did you see what he wrote before? About a real relationship (apparently that includes snogging, though). I think he really wants a girlfriend.

_**Yeah! I see Moony with his girlfriend and Prongs with his girlfriend...I feel lonely.**_

Since when has Moony had a girlfriend?

_**Oh, uh, nothing. Just a uh...nothing. **_

MOONY.

What's up?

_The ceiling, the sky, a hippogriff, a broom, Black's head..._

Do you have a girlfriend?!

Yeah. Her name is Dora Totters. 

_**What kind of name is that??**_

Well, her real name is Nymphadora, but she goes by Dora. **(AN- Yes. I will explain later)**

Why didn't you tell me that?

I told Padfoot to tell you when I was going into my extra Ancient Runes class.

_**Oh no.**_

SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??

_**Nothing.**_

_Oh you are so gonna get it, Black. _

That's it! Not telling me about Moony's girlfriend? What kind of friend are you?

_**Someone is PMSing. **_

I wouldn't have said that, Padfoot. Prongs is red with rage.

_Great. All he's going to talk about tonight it how much of a git Black is and then tomorrow they will be best friends._

Oh no. This is not one of those things, Lily.

_Oh, god. James is REALLY mad. He just called me Lily instead of Lilykins, Lilypad, Lilyflower, or my Little Lily Loveball. Do not ask._

Run for your life, Padfoot.

_**I'll just purposely, you know, transfigure my finger into a bowling ball...**_

_Can you do that?_

Padfoot can.

Oh he better. I'm about to transfigure his head into a balloon.

_Not that it would make much difference..._

There goes Padfoot.

_I have a question. Why can't we talk to Peter on this paper if he is in a different class room?_

He's in divination and that is too far away for the paper to connect with. Moony told me. At least he tells me stuff...unlike Sirius...

Here we go...

How could he not tell me?! That is very important Marauders stuff.

_It's okay, James. Just let it go._

I can't!

_Why? _

Because the Marauders tell each other everything. EVERYTHING. We made a pact in 1st year! The Marauders Pact! And if anyone broke the pact, they would forever be in guilt.

How do you remember that? I don't even remember that.

I made it.

_So Black the Bighead will be forever in guilt?_

Should be!

It's fine. I can break the Guilt Charm...**(AN I know there probably isn't such thing...but in this story there is!)**

NO! Not until he learns his lesson. TELL EVERYTHING.

_That's a stupid lesson._

Don't make Prongs feel worse.

_Aww he's crying silently._

Yeah. He and Padfoot are best best best friends. When they fight, it hurts Prongs and just makes Padfoot spend even more time (if possible) in the bathroom doing his hair and washing his face.

_Wow. Poor guys._

I know. And this is the most retarded thing to fight about,

_Totally._

It's not fair! He's my best friend ever! No offense Moony...sorry.

None taken.

_Hey, maybe you should go talk to him._

Hey, maybe that will work! What should I say?

Words?

_Tell him you're sorry._

But he should say he's sorry...

_If you apologize, so will he._

That makes no sense, but since you obviously know better I will listen.

Ahhh the bell rang. Time to talk to Padfoot. I'm gonna go take some wolfsbane for another night of werewolf fun!

_But full moon was like 2 days ago..._

For me, it lasts 3-4 days. Not so sure about other werewolves, it could change depending on how badly you were bitten...you know what never mind!

Bye!

_Bye! Love you!_

Love you too!

Just gonna leave now...

#

**Well...there is chapter 6! It probably wasn't as humorous, but if you think so I won't stop you from laughing. **

**About "Dora" Totters: Yes she is named after Nymphadora Tonks. I'm on the 7th book, chpater 13 and I am sad over the fact that Lupin is all "I made a mistake marrying Tonks." and "My child will be ashamed". SOMEONE TELL ME IT WILL ALL BE OKAY!! And tell me when you see Lupin again because I'm only on the part in the Ministry where the muggle-borns are following the Patronuses. **

**Okay, thank you for reading! **


	7. The Plan

**Yo readers! To Alessendra101 (sp?)--DON'T WORRY! I already knew Harry was godfather (fan fiction is like a spoiler website!) and InoXXPig--Lol I have no idea why I chose that last name! It came to mind and it was weird! Also Bri-- THANK YOU FOR NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING!! I AM ALWAYS MAD AT MYSELF FOR RUINING THINGS!! Okay...chapter 7! (This chapter might be short because I am setting up mostly for next chapter)**

91919191919191919

**_Prongs! TALK TO ME!_**

No.

_**Come on! Your stupid for being mad at me for this!**_

Padfoot leave him alone! You know he will only get more mad.

_I had to stay in the common room with him until 1 AM because he was crying into my shoulder and talking about you, Black. That sounded kind of weird..._

Thank you for that, Lily-kins!

_Your welcome, James._

Can you tell Sirius that I hate...it's too hard!

Let it all out.

_Where is Peter? He's definitely in DADA with us._

He's in the hospital wing. He has been absent a lot lately. I haven't talked to him for 3 days.

Neither have I. Padfoot...oh wait I'm not talking to you. Moony, where's the library?

_Why would you ask Padfoot that?_

Uh, no reason?

He wanted a reason to talk to Black.

_Poor James. I'll go to the library with you._

OK...

(Private Convo between Lily and Lupin)

_What is wrong with James?_

This happens every time Prongs and Padfoot have a medium sized fight...at least it wasn't as bad as the Fight of the Mammals...

_Can I ask what in Merlin's pants that is?_

Well, in fourth year Padfoot did a big prank on Sniv Snape and Prongs wasn't in on it. Prongs got super mad and the next midnight, he fought Padfoot. They both were transformed.

_Wait, James and Sirius can TRANSFORM?_

Oh, well yeah. I forgot you didn't know. Prongs was going to tell you tonight, though so don't get mad. Prongs is a stag and Padfoot a black dog. And they fought. It was kind of mental...I mean a dog versus a stag. Of course Padfoot won and they didn't talk for two weeks. It was horrible. I was their messenger. It was the worst 2 weeks ever.

_Wow. We have to get them back together. You know, like friends._

Totally. How about...

_**OOOOooOOOOooOOOo cliffhanger! Not really, but still... I told you this would be short. Also, later I will explain Peter the Potter Petrifier's (I know that makes no sense..) disappearance. Sorry for the lack of humor lately. It's hard to put humor in with the fighting Marauders. More to come! Till then...**_

_**Shwalla Shwing!**_


	8. the short planand euphoria be afraid!

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Uhm...(cry) I have finished the Harry Potter series. :( I wanna read more but there isn't anymore books :(:(:(:(:(:(:(. IT WAS AWESOME THOUGH!! **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We're off the see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz...

**_Can you get more random?_**

I'M NOT SPEAKING OR MAKING AND CONNECTIONS WITH YOU. NO LOOP HOLES.

_**But we are best friends!**_

Prongs, why are you so mad at him for not telling you that I had a girlfriend?

Well, wait what?

Why are you so mad at him?

_Yes, intrigue us._

Well, I uh, I'm mad because, I dunno!

EXACTLY!

**Yes, now they are friends again!**

_Shut up, Pedicure. _

**HEY! That's not nice, fire head!**

Bad idea...

HOW DARE YOU INSULT LILY!! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!

**She insulted me first!**

You deserve it!

**Grr...you people make me sad.**

_**Good.**_

Hey Padfoot. Friends again? Sorry!

_**Sure! **_

YAY! All is good again.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING! **_

_James, are we going to Hogsmeade together tommorow?_

Yes. If you want...

_Are you sure?_

Positive!

He agrees to everything now that he and Padfoot are friends again. He told me yesterday he would let me bite him so we could be werewolf buddies and live in a world of happiness at the full moon. It was kind of mental. No, it WAS mental.

_Okay...so if I said let's build a tree house and fill it with magical plants, he would say yes?_

Yes!

Oh god.

_**I agree!**_

_Not you too!_

Oh guys, I have sad news...I just had a bad fight with my girlfriend. I forgot what it was about! Lily, you know what girls feel! HELP ME!

_Uh, just tell her your sorry. Oh and give her chocolate._

Okay, bye guys.

_**Where is he going? We're in Charms, what is he going to do?**_

_If you haven't noticed, his girlfriend is a Hufflepuff and we _are _having Charms with Hufflepuff..._

Exactly! How right!

_**High five, Prongs!**_

High five!

_Okay that is just flat out wierd._

_**Yes it is!**_

**I agree that you guys are wierd today.**

_**Wormtail, I agree that you should go somewhere far away and never come back because you are ruining my happiness.**_

I agree too!

Are they still agreeing to everything?

_YES! Did you patch things up with Dora or Nymphadora?_

Yes. Thank you very much. And Prongs, Padfoot?

_**Yeesss?**_

Yes?

I'm getting sick of that word. STOP WITH THE EUPHORIA!

_**What's euphoria?**_

I dunno. Let's be happy.

_**Yay!**_

_They have no hope._

* * *

**Gahhh my chapters are getting shorter! Sorry, I wrote this in the morning (more like 11 am) after I stayed up reading all night. I've told you before, I'm a nerd! A nerd who rocks!  
**


	9. Names and Counseling

**I've kind of dropped Harry/gang reactions. Tell me if you want them in there! Oh and I totally made up his middle name...keep reading..you'll catch on.  
**

!(!)(#((()!&(28)&!!Q!

Hey, Lilyflower.

_Hello, James. What should I call you?_

Uh, James?

_Well, you call me Lilyflower so I have to call you something too...they're called pet names._

Really? Cool! Wait, let me answer this last question on this stupid pop quiz...it's multiple choice so I'm good...okay.

_Alrighty...how about Jamsey?_

Too...ya know?

_No, but I'm gonna let it pass. How about...what's your middle name?_

Ian.

_Okay, I can't call you Ian. That's wierd...how about JIP?_

What is JIP?

_You're initials. _

No, it sounds like JIF which I dunno what that is but I hate it...

_JIF is a brand of muggle peanut butter._

Cool!

_Yeah...I hate it too._

Oh I forgot I hated JIF..

_Have any ideas?_

How about you just call me Prongs?

_Oh that could be cool!_

Or Prongy?

_Yeah, let's just stick with Prongs..._

Good idea. But you could also just call me James if I just call you Lily..

_Good idea._

See, I'm smart too!

!#&

_**How are you, Moony?**_

Hurt.

_**Why?**_

I dunno.

_**Are you okay? **_

Yes. No. Maybe. NO!

_**Is there a reason you are very non-Moony-ish?**_

Yes.

_**What is it? **_

I'm afraid I'm gonna attack Dora...

_**Well, you don't live with her, do you?**_

No, but she said she likes going out around the Whomping Willow at night. She's kind of...adventurous. 

_**Why don't you tell her about your problem?**_

She'll break up with me!

_**Tell her the Whomping Willow is really dangerous at the end of every month.**_

I did! She just said "Why? It's not like there's a werewolf in this school!"

_**Why don't you tell her the truth. If she breaks up with you, she's not worth it. If she doesn't, she's worth it. Oh, and if she breaks up with you, put a memory charm or something to make her think it was for a different reason.**_

Good idea! You should become a counselor!

_**What's that?**_

A muggle who helps people with their problems.

_**Cool! Maybe I should...**_

**Well there is chapter...what are we on? 8? 9? Wow! I've never done this many before! Reviews are love!**


	10. Aftermath and Name calling

**Yo readers! Here we are again...chapter 10! My first double digit chapter! I'm not usually patient enough to keep this going, but you readers rule so yeah! Just a quick note to Alessendra101: I did put a notice that I changed Sirius. It was a couple chapters previous. HERE WE GO! (This is in the library. You have to be quiet there...so yeah..)  
**

Hey, Sirius!

_**Why are you so happy?**_

I told Dora I was a werewolf, like you said.

_**Really? What did she say?**_

She said "That's really cool!" and she asked me all these questions.

_**What kind?**_

The kind you ask when you don't know something.

**_Oh._**

What other kind is there?

_**Uh, sarcastic ones?**_

Give me an example?

_**Well, I'll write it down, but really it's the way you say it.**_

Okay...

_**1. Why are you so ugly? 2. Where did you get your clothes, the toilet store? 3. Why do your robes smell like dungbombs?**_

Wow. That's wierd.

_**You're wierd!**_

Wow. I thought you could come up with something better than that.

_**Ugly toad!**_

Rabbit eared fart!

_**Monster headed git!**_

Grey haired troll!

**_Dungbomb!_**

One cell pea brain!

_**Hey! I don't even know what that means!**_

Let's get James in the convo.

_**OKAY! Wait you called him James...he's Prongs though!**_

Oh, sorry. PRONGS COME HERE!

**_He can't hear you. _**

Oh. How do you get him to see the paper.

_**Throw a paper ball at him.**_

You can do that.

What? I was talking to Lily!

**_Oh sorry Lily is more important than your bros!_**

Uh...okay?

I guess Lily can get in the convo too...but not peter...he's wierd.

You always liked Peter! As a friend of course..

_Hey, guys and Sirius._

_**Hello to you too!**_

_I glare at you, Sirius..._

Calm down, young ones.

Hey, we're the same age as you!

Yeah and I'm a young one!

Oh, I told Dora I was a werewolf. And she said it was really cool. Then she asked questions.

What kind?

Oh my god! You hang around Padfoot too much!

_**Hey, Prongs, how many types of questions are there?**_

Two that I know. Sarcastic and curious. Sarcastic: Why are you so ugly? Curious: What color is the sky?

_No offense, Prongs, but those were horrible examples._

Hey!

_**See? I told you there are two types!**_

Not really but okay.

_**Whatever!**_

_You guys are really wierd._

Don't get Paddy started!

**_HEY! Don't call me Paddy! Call me Padfoot...it's manly._**

_It's as manly as pink knickers._

**_Pink is the new black._**

_And you are the definition of stupid._

_**You're mean!**_

_You're a git!_

Let's leave...

Gotcha.

_**Hey!**_

_Hey! Wait up!_

_**Great...now I'm alone...who am I talking to? **_

#&

**Wormtail has almost disappeared. He might be back next time. I have a few question that came up while watching CoS last night...if you know the answer, tell me! (These might be unanswerable...)  
**

**What house was Myrtle in?  
What is the age difference between Lupin and Tonks? (that one came up a long time ago)  
How old is Lucius (sp?) Malfoy in CoS?**

**These are random questions, but I wanna know!**


	11. Boredom and Truth or Dare Prt 1

**Chapter 11...thanks for answering my questions! I just watched OotP last night...big jump I know. Here we go, chapter 11!!**

Lalalalala I'm bored. It's HoM and I'm boooorrreeeddd.

Do you guys ever take notes?

No.

_**That's your job, Moony.**_

I'm not taking notes anymore for you guys! You're on your own!

_You go, Remus! Finally someone stands up to them. And even their own friend._

What?! Okay, I'm okay with that. Not sure about Padfoot.

Oh lord, is he hyperventilating?

_Yeah. _

Is anyone going to do anything?

_**Yeah!**_

I was gonna say no, but you wrote first.

_**You guys are so mean. You won't help me if I was dying!!**_

_Did you expect us to?_

_**YES!!**_

I would help you, but you were just breathing fast. When your face turns purple, that's when I come in.

Exactly.

_**By then, it would be to late.**_

_No, we would just calm you down._

_**But by the time you calm me down, I would be dead.**_

_Not like I would care._

_**Didn't expect you to. But come on, Prongs! Moony!**_

What? I was taking notes!

Great job, Prongs!

_**How about me?**_

_You hyperventilated at the words "take notes"._

Yeah. I just took the notes!

_Way to go, Prongs!_

_**Yeah! Just forget about me!**_

Sorry Prongs did something better than you!

_**I feel bad.**_

It's okay, Padfoot. I don't hate you, I'm your best friend!

_**I'm your best friend too!**_

Wow. Did they just hug?

_Yes._

_**Why are the Slytherins laughing?**_

You hugged. In front of the HoM class.

So?

_**We were being friends! Geez!**_

_It seemed wierd._

_**Oh it is ON, Snivellus! **_

SO on!

Okay...can't wait.

_Calm down. Let's play truth or dare!_

_**Really? In HoM?**_

_Yeah!_

_**OK!!**_

I wanna go first! Prongs, truth or dare? 

Dare!!

Hehehe...I dare you to snog Lily in front of the HoM class!

Okay...is that okay with you Lily?

_Sure!_

...

**_.._**

Done!

_Great, it really tops it off that Snape and Avery were glaring at us._

_**Well, I always knew Sniv liked you, but Avery?**_

_Shut up!!_

But you don't like them, do you?

_NO!_

Good! Padfoot, truth or dare?

_**Dare.**_

Go up to Alice and tell her...uh...Moony! Help!

Go up to Alice and kiss her on the cheek. IN FRONT OF FRANK LONGBOTTOM!

_**That's cruel...**_

Nice one, Moony!

_Great punishment for a thick headed loser!_

_**Meanie!**_

Go do it.

_**Okay...**_

There he goes...

_Oh he kissed her on the cheek!_

Look at Frank's face!

_SLAP! Hahaha!_

Wow. Frank had the left cheek and Alice manned the right! If his cheek bones don't cave in...

That was HILARIOUS!

_**That was EMBARRASSING! Lily, truth or dare.**_

_Truth._

_**Wimp. **_

_No, I'm not stupid enough to do a "Marauder dare"._

**_Okay. Do you really like James? Like love him?_**

Ooo. I put a charm on her that if she lies, she will grow boils on her face! I'll lift it after she answers...

_Should I write the answer?_

No, you should shout it to the world!

_Okay. Yes._

Wait a couple seconds. If her face grows boils, she's a liar!

Waiting...

_**Waiting...**_

Nothing!

Oh yay!!

_**Nice job!**_

_On what?_

**_I dunno...just felt like saying it. _**

You are a strange little fellow, Padfoot. 

Aww man! This is the first time I'm sad HoM is over! Let's play next class!

_Which class is it again?_

I thought you of all people would know. We have a DADA test. So when we are finished with it, we will play.

**_Okay!_**

Yeah! That will make Padfoot go super quick!

Let's go!

!(&#&)!#!&(#!!#&

**Thank you for reading this. Part two is next! Thank you again to all who answered my random questions!**


	12. Blankie of Doom

**Whoops! Sorry it took so long. I've been writing (in an notebook not a Word doc) a Marauders thing that I might put up later. Well here we go! (PS- This chapter will be a short one...sorry)  
**

Lily, what's up?

_James, nothing._

Cool.

_Cool._

_**Cool.**_

_Go away air head!_

_**Not until you gimme a kiss.**_

_Not in a million years!_

**_Exactly._**

Stay away from my girlfriend!

_**Oh yeah? Well maybe I will!**_

Chill out people.

Fo sho.

_**What is "fo sho"?**_

Dunno. I heard a muggle say it when I was on Kings Cross.

Mental note: Don't allow Prongs to use Muggle Language.

_**But we have the same language as them!**_

_No, muggles speak different sometimes._

**_I want to learn muggle language!_**

_NO!_

You will definitely over use muggle language.

_Why do you talk?_

_**Why do you live?**_

_How do you even live like you do?_

_**I have I feeling I don't understand you.**_

_I have a feel you don't either._

Chill out people.

Hey! Don't take my terms!

Don't take my looks!

What?

We all know that you take my shampoo, hair gel that doesn't work, and super cool brush!

I have no clue what you are talking about...

_**Oh, I think you do!**_

Tonight, you shall face...THE BLANKIE OF DOOM! (courtesy of Sirius' blanket)

Oooh I'm so scared...

_**You should be!**_

_You guys are strange..._

But...the blanket of doom...what do you mean I'm strange?

_Well, I still love ya, but you have to admit...you ARE strange..._

Yeah. That's true.

!i

**Sorry for the short chapter...my plot bunnies ran off to Magrathea (I watched Hitch Hikers Guide To the Galaxy...) Please RnR!**


	13. Muggle Sayings and Truth or Dare Prt 2

**I totally forgot about Truth or Dare!! I wanted to update and I just wrote a chapter. SO sorry! Here is TorD part 2**

Okay who's all finished with the DADA thingy?

_**ME!!**_

_Me. And I'm quite surprised Black accomplished something!_

I'm finished.

Whatever happened to Wormtail?

**_No clue...he like went home or something. Who cares?_**

I think he was like ill and his mom wanted him to come home. 

_LET'S JUST PLAY!_

Good idea. Moony, your turn.

Okay. Sirius, truth or dare?

_**Dare.**_

Ha! I dare you to walk up to Severus Snape and tell him you think his hair looks good. Then, ask him what shampoo/conditioner he uses!

**_Oh God._**

Nice. Go, Padfoot!

_Wow, you think he's learn from last dare not to do your dares anymore but NO._

What is Severus doing?

SMILING?!

_No SMIRKING. I think he said something..._

Hey, Padfoot. How'd it go?

_**Severus said...he said...okay this is going to make you flip!**_

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID HE SAY?

_**Geez take a chill pill! **_

What is a chill pill?

_It's a muggle phrase. Sirius the Stupid probably heard a muggle or muggle born say it. A chill pill is for crazy people. JUST TELL US WHAT SEVERUS SAID!_

**_Okay...so I said I thought his hair looked good and he smirked. Then, I said what conditioner or shampoo do you use. He said "Wouldn't you like to know?" and I said "Yeah! It's really awesome and your hair is extra bouncy!" he called me queer and said that his hair products were top secret._**

How would that make us flip?

_**TOP SECRET!? **_

...

**_Do you catch my drift?_**

_STOP WITH THE FREAKING MUGGLE SAYINGS!!_

I don't catch your drift or whatever. You know, you didn't have to say the bouncy part.

_**FINE! Prongs, truth or dare?**_

Dare.

_**Stand up and yell out to the WHOLE class that you love Lily!**_

Okay!

That was possibly the worst dare! AND YOU'RE A MARAUDER! I can come up with a better dare than that! In fact I did!

**_Blaahhh. Whatever!_**

_And I'm positive James wouldn't mind telling the whole WORLD he loves me. _

_**I couldn't think of anything! Okay, I have a dare for Moony.**_

OK.

**_First off, have you ever kissed Dora?_**

Yes...

_**OKAY! I dare you to kiss her again in front of DADA! **_

Uh, okay?

_You suck at dares you know that?_

**_Yes._**

Man. I'm super tired. I'm going to sleep right after dinner.

_**Uh..okay?**_

Hey! Moony is kissing his girlfriend!

_A little slow on the uptake there..._

_**It was my dare!**_

What? That was a DARE? That's a horrible dare! Now snogging...that is a dare.

_Yeah...totally._

That was fun!

**_See? My dares rock!_**

No...that was more like telling me to do something. A dare is "I dare you to go kick Frank's foot and tell Alice he is a waste." Not that I would ever do that...that's just mean. But still. "Go kiss your girlfriend." How naive. 

_**:(**_

Hahaha.

_I have a dare for Black!_

_**Why is it always me? Why not Prongs?**_

_Because this one only works for you. Next Transfiguration class (AKA tomorrow) kiss Professor McGonagall on the cheek!_

Now THAT is a dare!

_**Oh no!**_

Yes! Nice dare Lily! Can I do a charm that writes TRAITOR or SCUM on his forehead in huge black letters if he doesn't do it?

If you know how. I'll do it. Just to be safe...

_Oh I cannot WAIT for Transfiguration!_

Awesome dare!

_**This is the worst! My dares make people happy!**_

That's why your dares suck! Dares are supposed to HUMILIATE! Not make people happy!

**_Oh. Sorry, homeboy._**

_I swear to god if you say another muggle phrase, you won't live long enough to kiss Professor McGonagall._

_**Okay...freaky fresh! Peace out! I'm outta here y'all!**_

_THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DYING!_

Padfoot...that was the stupidest thing you have ever done.

!i

**I never really liked Peter, so I just made an excuse. He will be back in a chapter or two! Just one question...does any one know Alice Longbottom's real last name? Like her Maiden name or does everyone make it up?**


	14. Hex into Oblivion and Flirting

**Alright, I am going to do 3 more chaps people. I am on a new story called Popular gone Potterlar...and I'm not the best at doing 2 stories at once. Here we are!**

My girlfriend broke up with me...

_Really?_

No, I just thought someone wanted to talk...Padfoot.

_**What?**_

Oh yeah...it's still Transfiguration isn't it, Moony? And you haven't kissed McGonagall on the cheek yet...

_**Oh...I was waiting for the end of class..**_

_NO! It HAS to be in front of the whole class!_

_**WHAT?!**_

_Yep. So go._

_**Hmph.**_

Hehehehe...

Oh...he's talking to her...why?

_Dunno..._

Kiss on the cheek...

Aaaaannnnddddd...

_SLAP! HEX!_

Oh a double! Now he has a red mark AND red boils!

You forgot that she wrote him up a detention...that is in his record! He's gonna totally hate us!

_**I TOTALLY HATE YOU GUYS!**_

Told you!

_**Look at my face!**_

Hard not to...

_You look HORRIBLE! Poor, Sirius!_

_**Wah! My good looks have failed me! I can't even look in the mirror anymore! It's too much!**_

_Do you carry a mirror around with you?_

_**Yes.**_

_That is really sad._

I can't believe that she did that!

What else did she do?

**_Put it in my record...and gave me a detention which apparently Prongs already knew and she also told me to keep my face off of the opposite gender's for 2 weeks or she would hex me into oblivion._**

Serves you right Snoggy.

_Snoggy? Remus, come ON!_

Shut up!

_But it does serve you right!_

That was funny, bro!

_STOP WITH THE MUGGLE STUFF!_

Sorry, I had to use it!

_**I am so mad!**_

Why? You don't get to snog for 2 weeks?

**_YES! I was eying the girl in the front!_**

_There are like 5 girls in the front._

_**Grrr, Lily...grrr**_

_Wow._

That was so funny! I am silently laughing!

I can tell. You are shaking like mad.

Hehehehehehehehehehe

_We'll be talking about this for a while._

_**And guess what! She also said the boils stay until the 2 weeks are over. JUST FOR A KISS ON THE CHEEK!**_

_What did you say to her before you kissed her?_

_**That she looking awfully nice today...**_

_OH MY GOD!_

**_And that a pretty woman like her shouldn't be a teacher._**

No wonder! 

Padfoot...you don't flirt with a teacher.

**_Well, I thought she wouldn't be mad if I did a little flirting first._**

No, she would be even MORE mad. If possible!

_Stupid!_

_**...I feel bad.**_

Well we only told you to kiss her.

And you flirted with her.

_I'm surprised Dumbledore doesn't hex you into oblivion._

_**I just ruined my whole life didn't I?**_

Yes, Padfoot, you did.

**I really liked this chapter! Okay...you know what to do! REVIEW!**


	15. More Muggle Sayings and Finale

**Okay, I know I said a couple more chapters, but I have too many stories going. This is the last chapter. Thank you loyal reviewers and enjoy this last super-sized chapter!**

_**I can't believe the year is over!**_

I know...what are you going to do for a career?

**_I have no clue! I'm so mad!_**

_Well think! Have any idea what happened to Peter?_

He got Dragon pox at home.

_That sucks!_

_**I know.**_

Glad I'm not him!

How bad is it?

Well, when you get Dragon pox you get all green and yucky spots. The spots are all itchy and filled with pus which is disgusting, even for Snivellus Snape.

_Eeeew!_

I know.

_**Ewww.**_

You sound like a girl.

_Hey!_

You ARE a girl.

_Oh...so that's not an insult?_

Not really...

_Oh. Sorry._

**_I am so sad there is no more Hogwarts!  
_**

I never thought you'd say that.

Neither did I.

_You've been wanting to get out since 2nd year. You said it got old after a year._

**_Well now that I know I'm leaving, it's sad!_**

Don't worry. We can still be best friends!

**_Yay!_**

_Me too?_

You're my girlfriend, you will always be my friend.

Oh so I'm just a person!

No! You can be my best best friend forever, too!

_Cool!_

_**So even after Hogwarts...we will be a group?**_

Totally, girl. Hang ten, bird!

_I SWEAR IF YOU SAY MORE MUGGLE TERMS YOU WILL DIE!_

_**They are fun! Freaky fresh, home skillet biscuit. **_

Biscuit?

I like that one!

I wanna try!

_**Go ahead!**_

Like, OMG did you see that girl's like butt? She is like so fat...

**_We said say muggle terms. Not sound like a Beverly Hills chick._**

_How about we cut the Muggle stuff._

Come on Lily! Try.

_Fiiinnee. Word, homie._

_**That was so awesome! Way better than Remus!**_

I CAN READ!

**_Oh...sorry._**

_Okay, Remus is way smarter and better than you Sirius._

**_That's mean._**

_It's not mean. It's true._

_**Defend me!**_

No. I'm too fly for that.

Oh, yeah? I'm a pimp.

_**Oh wow.**_

_He's more of a pimp than you._

_**I am a freaking beast.**_

What does that mean?

_It means he is like a monster at everything. Meaning he is unbeatable._

Oh yeah? Well I am a mermaid!

_..._

_**...**_

...

...

_Why are you dotting?_

I just wanted to fit in!

_**Freak!**_

Uhh...non beast!

_**Oh no you did not just insult my bestiality!**_

_OMG do you know what that means?_

_**No.**_

_It means you are physically and emotionally attracted to animals._

_**Oh..that's not what I meant...**_

Oh, I think it was.

LOL

What is LOL?

_Laugh out loud._

**_How do you know this?_**

_That is a retard question._

She's freaking muggle born.

_**OH YEAH!**_

BBL, man. BBL.

_Be back later?_

Oh. I thought it meant Being Boringly Lame.

_Wow._

Yeah.

Okay.

**_Sweet, man. Sweet._**

_Okay, it's getting old._

Sorry, love.

_..._

Sorry.

_That's okay._

**_Go snog somewhere else!_**

OKAY!

_**I didn't mean it...okay.**_

Hey, Padfoot.

_**Hey Moony.**_

What is up in your house?

**_We have the same house!! Gryffindor!_**

It's a muggle phrase.

**_Oh, then nothing._**

Same here.

**_Muggles are wierd._**

I know.

**_But if they knew us I bet they would say we were wierd._**

Yeah...wait where are you?

_**Dorm, you?**_

Library. Where were Lily and Prongs?

**_Dorm. That's how I saw them snogging...I think they went to the bathroom on the second floor._**

With Moaning Myrtle?

**_Yeah...they are stupid I guess._**

Duh.

_**That's a wierd word. DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH**_

PADFOOT!

_**What?**_

Stop with the Duhs!

_**Sorry, skillet.**_

What is a skillet?

_**No clue.**_

_It's a pan Muggles cook in._

**_GAH!_**

_Hello to you also Sirius._

Where is Prongs?

_Don't know. He was with me but he went to get something..._

Oh no.

_What?_

_**Nothing.**_

Well every time Prongs "gets something" he doesn't come back for an hour. He usually goes broom riding.

_Oh. Alright. See you later._

_**I hope he doesn't do it.**_

Wait...do what?

_**I dunno. Just sounded fun to say.**_

SMACK Stupid.

_**Sorry.**_

Whatever.

BACK! Where is Lily?

**_No clue._**

She left just a second ago.

_**Why? Gonna propose?**_

NO! We are ONLY 18!

_**Oh, forgot.**_

You're 18 also...

**_I keep forgetting._**

You're weird.

_**You love me!**_

_OMG not another muggle thing!  
_

**_STOP POPPING IN AND OUT OF THIS CHAT PAPER! It's scary..._**

_So I scare you?_

_**YES!**_

_Awesome._

Where are you guys?

_**Still in dorm.**_

By lake.

_Library._

I'm in the library! Where are you?

_By the Restricted Section._

Oh I'm on the other side.

_**You guys are nerdy!**_

Hey! You're talking about my nerd.

_Awww how sweet!_

Blush

Take your mushiness somewhere else!

Don't you and Dora get mushy?

No.

_**I never have time for mushiness. Too much snogging.**_

_You pig._

_**Nerd!**_

_Foul smelling toerag!_

_**Hu-jo-t-SHUT UP!**_

LoL.

LOL.

_:D_

Muggles are fun!

I know!

_Not if you live with them._

Poor Lily. Where is Padfoot?

Bathroom...cleaning his face and taking a shower.

_How do you know?_

Common sense.

Nice.

* * *

About and hour later

* * *

_**Hey guys. Wanna meet at the Three Broomsticks after graduation today?**_

Yeah.

_Yeah._

Definitely.

_**So I came up with a good idea!**_

_For the first time!_

I have to shower. I smell like sweat. See you there.

_**Bye.**_

Bye.

_Love you!_

* * *

Harry stared at the paper in his hand. He picked up a random quill and wrote 'Hello, who are you?'

Ginny laughed as Neville looked at his parchment strangely just across the common room.

'Neville Longbottom. You?' Neville looked nervous.

'Oh, it's just Harry. I wondered who had the other paper.' Neville and Harry laughed. This magical paper was just what they needed to communicate secretly. How lucky was Harry? Very lucky. And he even got a couple laughs learning about his parents and former Marauder. Oh, he couldn't wait to show Remus!

* * *

**I said super sized so sorry if it's a little shorter. Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate it! Also, stay tuned for more stories by me. Thank you again!  
**


	16. Epilogue and Hogsmead

**I just couldn't resist. I was laying in bed thinking about it. Here is the epilogue to Look, NOTES! **

Remus was making a kettle of tea when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stumbled (very loudly) into the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld place.

"REMUS! OH MI GOD! REMUS LOOKY WHAT WE FOUND!" they all yelled.

"What?" Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Last time the four found something, it ended up being a dead toad with a boil on its head.

"Notes! From when you were a student!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Remus repeated.

"Yeah!" Hermione nodded excitedly. "Is Sirius here?" **(If I said he died earlier, I'm sorry...it's been a long time)**

"Yeah. Lemme see the notes.." Remus held out a hand, forgetting about the tea. Ginny, who was holding the pieces of parchment, handed them to Remus.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS COME HERE!"

Sirius clomped down the stairs, looking very tired.

"I was sleeping."

"Padfoot! Look what they found!" Remus waved the papers in the air. "Remember the enchanted paper from seventh year?"

"Oh Merlin! I forgot about those! How did you find them?" Sirius looked at the papers over Remus' shoulder.

"Don't know. They just were lost in my stack of parchment one day." Harry shrugged.

* * *

_**Remember how they were going to Hogsmead (sp?)? Here's what happened:**_

* * *

James put down the paper and got ready for his shower.

Sirius washed his face for graduation. He shrugged on his robes and met Moony and Prongs in the common room. He first saw Lily in her maroon graduation. James was probably going to stare at her all day. Lily's hair was in a half ponytail and her hair was perfectly waved. She had just a touch of make up on and pink lip gloss.

"Hey, Lily. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" Sirius sat on the couch nearest to the fire place.

"I'm okay. A bit nervous. I can't believe it. We are never going to see this room again. Not as students, anyway." Lily shuddered slightly. Sirius laughed. James came down. His shower hadn't lasted very long, but just long enough to wash the dirt and sweat off and make him smell and look good.

"Lily. You look...wow...you look amazing!" James stuttered. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh.

"Here comes Remus with his girlfriend!" Sirius pointed to the stairs leading to the boys dorm. Sure enough, Remus was standing in front of the door and talking to Dora Totters **(A/N: I hate myself for choosing that last name so many chaps ago)**.

"MOOONNY!!" Sirius called. The couple looked over. Remus blushed as he lead Dora over to his friends. Lily smiled at Dora and Remus.

"Hey guys!" She said. Dora waved. James looked anxious.

"Prongs, what are you so worried about?" Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder.

"I dunno." James said loudly. Sirius caught on and winked at him.

"Something going on between you too?" Lily laughed.

"NO!" Sirius and James yelled.

The group laughed, then made their way to the celebration.

(LaTeR At HoGsmEaD!)

The two couples and one single person (cough-sirius-cough) went to Three Broomsticks after the seventh year celebrations and that kind of stuff. Remus was talking to Dora happily at the bar and James was nervously making conversation with Sirius and Lily. Remus kept glancing in their direction and smiling. Dora, who was in on the secret, smiled also.

"Can't wait until the _Quidditch World Cup, _Sirius!" James hinted. Sirius nodded and excused himself for the bathroom, but really sat with Dora and Remus.

"Lily, I love you! And I have a very important question to ask..." James breathed. "Maybe not now, maybe in like a couple years, will you marry me?" James looked into Lily's, now joyful, eyes. She didn't answer for a while.

"I know most people make a speech and everything but-" He was cut off with Lily tackling him with a loving hug.

"YES!" Lily shouted. Sirius, Remus, and Dora whooped silently from the bar.

All was good in their lives.

**Thank you! It might not be the greatest, but it's sweet!**


	17. Authors note and SORRIES

**Dear Readers,**

**I know your thinking HEY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! but I bring good tidings. There will actually be a sequel to Look, NOTES! (squeeee!) It will be called "Isn't The World Square?". Trust me. It sounds bad, but it really is good. JK thats not really the title! Actually, I'm gonna let you choose. Select (from below) which you like best! For the really long ones, just put the number beside it.**

**1) Trusting The Pen  
2) Manicures, Pedicures, and Sirius Black _(if this was the title, then it would be about Sirius and his girlfriend...and the marauders and some teasing)  
_3) Only A Thought  
4) Put It In Quotations  
5) Can you write it down?  
6) Parchment (very creative, eh?)  
7) Say what?  
8) I Thought It Was Paper**

**They do kinda suck don't they? I'm not one for making up good humorous titles. Mostly good meaningful ones. Well, choose or if more than 5 of you don't like any of them, I'll make up a new one. Thank you so much! (note, I won't write until I get title...you need a title. It says so on the new story thing. :P)**

Shwalla Shwing (If your wondering, it does NOT stand for anything.)

* * *


End file.
